Harry Potter Randomness
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: Just a random little story where my OC and Draco have fun in their house


**A Jessiekins Fanfiction Production.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or its char actors. I just use them to have a little bit of fun writing some stories. I do however own my own character Enola Black/Snape. My very good friend owns Bethany Lupin.

**Randomness**

Enola walked into the den of her new home with an idea in her head. "I'm turning this into a karaoke room." she said to herself. Pulling out her wand she started to change things in the room.

After a few hours she was finally finished with her work. "There all done." she walked up to the djing equipment she transfigured and clicked it on. The speakers hummed. She held out her hand and accioed a cd. "lets test out these speakers." she turned on burn to the ground by nickleback.

"**Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight**

**I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me**

**Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy**

**We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out"**

Grinning to herself she turned the speakers up to max and walked out of the study. From the doorway she cast a charm on the speakers so they wouldn't blow. She smiled to herself as she went to find Draco.

"**We're going off tonight to kick out every light**

**Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight**

**We're going till the world stops turning**

**While we burn it to the ground tonight"**

The music could be heard through out the entire manor. Enola was dancing her way through the halls trying to find her fiance. "Draco!"

Severus however found his daughter first. "Enola what in merlin's beard is that noise?"

Enola grinned from Ear to ear. "Daddy that's not noise it's Music. It's a muggle band called Nickleback."

Severus shook his head. "What did you do?"

"I converted the study into a modern music room." Enola said giggling.

Severus blinked and shook his head. "Well it's your house now. Which study?"

"Not your's father. I redid the one in the west wing."

Severus nodded. "Alright at least it wasn't mine. Thank you. What did you do with all the books?"

"Moved them to your study. I expanded your bookcases and such."

"**We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling**

**I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me**

**Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced**

**We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown"**

Enola got away from her father and went to find her boyfriend. "DRACO!" she yelled through the manor trying to find him. She could still hear the music up in their bedroom as she entered. "Draco darling are you in here?" she asked as she stepped into the room.

Draco came up behind Enola and wrapped his arms around her growing stomach as he kissed her neck. "I'm right here love."

Enola grinned and placed her hands over Draco's." There you are sweetie. I was looking for you. Come see what I did to the one study."

"Alright love." Draco said reached for Enola's hand and walking with her out the door.

"**We're going off tonight to kick out every light**

**Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight**

**We're going till the world stops turning**

**While we burn it to the ground tonight"**

Draco had to blink his eyes as he walked into the study in west wing of their manor. "Wow what's all this stuff?" he said looking amazed. Being a pureblood wizard Draco was never around muggle technology.

Enola smiled as she walked around the room. Stepping beside the speakers she turned back to Draco. "These are speakers the music comes out of them." She pointed to the big 20 disc CD player. "That is the cd player you put the cd's in there to play and you can switch the songs and turn the volume up and down there."

Draco nodded as he walked up to the turn tables. "What are these?"

Enola grinned as she walked up to him. "These are turn tables. I will have to have Harry show you how to use them he loves them." she walked up to the cd player and put it back on the Nickelback song she loved.

"**Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone**

**Well, get your hands off of this glass, last call my ass**

**Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop**

**We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out"**

Enola grinned as she picked up the mic. "This is a microphone. You sing into it."

Draco nodded his head. "Sing for me love."

Enola smiled and started to sing along with the nickelback song.

"**We're going off tonight to kick out every light**

**Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight**

**We're going till the world stops turning**

**While we burn it to the ground tonight"**

Draco smiled as he grabbed the other mic and sang with Enola the last verse of the song.

"**We're going off tonight to kick out every light**

**Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight**

**We're going till the world stops turning**

**While we burn it to the ground tonight"**

"**Enola love that was beautiful." he said than kissed her cheek. "Is it safe for you to dance around like that though being pregnant?"**

**Enola smiled lovingly and kissed Draco softly. "Yes dear it's completely safe. As long as I am careful it's completely safe."**

**Draco smiled and sat his mic down, grabbed Enola's and put it down too. He took Enola's hands in his and danced with her around the room to a song called "Never say Never" by the Fray. **


End file.
